


shadows

by teddygirl105



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Light Angst, Light User Chanhee, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Shadow User Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105
Summary: yin and yang, shadow and light, kevin and chanhee were a pair that worked well together.even if one of them almost died.





	shadows

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by this weird dream I had awhile ago so heehee I turned it into newmoon

Not everything was rainbows and sunshine, even in a world full of magic.

Integrated into everyday life, more and more people became able to use it, slowly becoming the norm when it used to be shamed upon.

Chanhee was the first of his family to obtain magic. When he was a little boy, he found a poor injured baby rabbit on the road. Crying and worried, he brought it to the animal hospital, only to find out that it was already healed. He had done it unintentionally. His parents took him to take a test, finding that his element was light.

Kevin on the other hand, was born into a family that had magic since many generations ago. Both of his parents taught him how to control it ever since he was young, and was envied by many others. Despite his family being consistently fire users, Kevin harnessed the element of shadow.

Like yin and yang, Kevin and Chanhee were connected together in a special way, despite their opposites elements. It wasn’t long until they became best friends, and then, boyfriends.

Being together for almost three years now, the two of them opened up their own little apothecary, carrying ailments and medicine for many illnesses and pains. Friends used their products and reccommended their shop to others, creating enough business for them to thrive. Combined with their magic, it was known to be better than anything else.

However, it wasn’t just humans who were to be born with magic.

Just as nature intended, magic was being found in other beings, animals, plants. It was getting more common to see wild or rabid animals with shadow magic running through their blood, making them more dangerous. While being hunted down, they were still running amok.

Not many people could survive getting attacked from a shadow wolf in the forest.

* * *

“Kev, did you grab enough nightshade? I need to make more of Hyunjoon and Changmin’s prescription!” Chanhee yelled, stuffing a handful of abscess root into his basket.

“Yeah!” he yelled back. With a groan, Kevin stood back up, his joints aching from crouching for such a long time. Easily spotting Chanhee’s bright purple hair, he jogged over to him, keeping a steady hand on his basket.

“Did you get everything?” he asked, making Chanhee turn around abruptly.

“Jesus! You scared me.” he grumbled. “Got most of it. Still need safflina, but we can get that tomorrow. It’s getting pretty late.” he spoke, looking up at the sky between the trees. The blue was slowly fading into a deep orange, hints of purple and pink beginning to show.

“God, you’re right. Let’s head back.” Kevin held out his hand, and Chanhee took it gratefully, lacing their fingers together.

The two of them walked hand in hand, making their way out of the forest and back home. As the sky changed colours, and the shadows of the trees became darker, a chill went up Chanhee’s spine. His grip on Kevin’s hand tightened.

“You okay?” Kevin whispered, noticing the change in his demeanor. Chanhee just nodded, pulling himself closer. 

He wasn’t okay. There was something watching them. It was getting closer and closer, ready to capture its prey. Chanhee couldn’t just pull Kevin to the ground, he was much weaker than him and didn’t have the strength. Shit, what to do, what to do?

Suddenly stopping, Chanhee quickly placed his right leg behind Kevin’s and tripped him to the ground, throwing himself down just as a flash of black jumped over them.

“Ow, what the fuck was that for?” Kevin exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head in pain as he sat up. However, one look at Chanhee’s terrified face told him everything.

With one quick motion, Kevin pulled the both of them to their feet, standing face to face with the shadow wolf that had lunged at them. It growled, its teeth bared and clearly frustrated that they had managed to avoid its surprise attack.

“Shit. I didn’t expect to see one of these guys here.” Kevin hissed, pushing Chanhee behind him protectively. “Listen, you run back home, okay? I’ll deal with this fellow.”

“No, what the fuck? I can’t just leave you here!” he exclaimed, pushing against Kevin’s arm. “We all know light works better against shadow, so let me help!” With a single wave of his hand, a protective barrier appeared between them and the wold.

“Shadow can also overwhelm light!” Kevin yelled, making Chanhee jump. “Chanhee, you are in no way capable to fight. You never trained for this. Please, just leave it to me.” he begged. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Chanhee bit his lip, in a dilemma. Yeah, Kevin was right. Chanhee had never trained to fight, only to heal. But then again, he couldn’t just leave him here to fight alone. Two against one was much better, especially against a shadow wolf.

But the look in Kevin’s eyes, that was what made Chanhee decide to run.

Fear.

It reminded Chanhee of the time when Kevin had received a call from back home, reporting that his sister was attacked by a shadow wolf and was in critical condition. He had almost lost his sister, and he wasn’t going to lose his boyfriend either.

“...Alright.” Chanhee whispered, grabbing Kevin’s basket from him. “The barrier will be up for as long as I can hold it until I’m out of range. Use it to your advantage.” he explained, and Kevin nodded.

Pressing a quick kiss to Chanhee’s lips, Kevin gave a small smile. “I’ll meet you back home.” he murmured, before giving him a little shove on the shoulder.

Like it was planned, Chanhee ran out of the barrier, keeping a firm hold on the baskets with one hand as the other formed a finger gun. Pointing it right at the wolf, he concentrated his magic and fired.

With a howl of pain, the wolf began to shake its head frantically, temporarily stunned. Chanhee could hear Kevin do some sort of warcry, making him chuckle as he avoided tree roots and large rocks in his path.

_‘Please… be okay.’_

* * *

Chanhee ran.

He didn’t know where he was going anymore, it was much too dark for him to see the path anymore. It was only his gut feeling and his dim, glowing hand leading the way. Multiple times, he had tripped over god knows what in the fucking forest, and fell on his face twice already. His hand was much brighter ages ago, but now it was barely able to show the way.

“God fucking damn it!” he yelled, finally slowing down to a walk. He was exhausted, his thighs burning and his energy depleted due to using his magic so much. It was still the same, god damn trees, this time featuring the pitch black darkness of night. 

How long had it been? He didn’t know. Maybe ten minutes? Fifteen?

Oh wait, he had a fucking watch. What the actual fuck was he doing.

Using his magic, Chanhee lit up his fingertip so that he could take a look at what the time was.

It was 9:17. It had almost been 40 minutes.

“Shit, shit, shit.” he muttered. Taking a deep breath, he continued forward, not using his magic in order to conserve energy. It was suffocatingly dark, but Chanhee had a feeling that he was close to home.

Lucky for him, he was right. Five minutes of walking straight, Chanhee found himself out of the forest, and surprisingly, on the path as well. Their place was just a short walk away, and he found himself quickening his pace.

The sight of blood on their front steps certainly wasn’t good, to say the least. Chanhee’s gut turned, and he jumped up them and threw the door open.

“Kevin!-”

“Oh, welcome back babe. Did you - ah fuck - get lost in the forest without me?” Kevin asked, a small smile on his face. Despite the casual look on his face, Chanhee could tell from his face that he was in pain. His hand was lightly pressed against his stomach, but Chanhee could see no blood. It looked like he was going to pass out in any second.

With a tentative hand, he closed the door, setting down their baskets before walking over to Kevin. Bruises all over his arms and neck, scratches that were raw and bloody. Hell, there was probably more under his clothes.

He could feel the tears beginning to well up with each step, but Chanhee bit his lip to keep them in. His throat hurt, and he was holding his breath, just so that he wouldn’t cry.

Kevin had gotten hurt for him.

He got hurt _because_ of him.

Carefully sitting down next to him, Chanhee gently held Kevin’s wrist in his hands, beginning to heal. He didn’t care that he was low on magic. All that mattered was that Kevin wasn’t in pain anymore.

The house was silent. Kevin didn’t want to speak due to the pain, and Chanhee didn’t want to speak lest he began crying uncontrollably. Their lips were sealed as they watched the bruises and cuts fade away into nothing, Kevin’s ragged breathing filling up the silence.

It was only when Chanhee was finishing up with the last bruise when Kevin spoke. “Chanhee, I-”

“Don’t say anything.” he whispered, his voice cracking. “Save your strength for tomorrow when you’re fully healed.”

“Babe, if anything, I should be saying this to you. You’re the one using up your energy just to heal me, when you already used it earlier to get out of the forest. You must be exhausted.” Kevin softly spoke, grabbing his hands tightly.

Chanhee didn’t respond, only ducking his head down to hide his tears.

“You got hurt… just for me.” he sobbed, “You shouldn’t have done that. You know I don’t like seeing you hurt.” Hiccuping, he angrily wiped his tears away, trying to calm himself down.

“And what would I have done instead? Let you get hurt? I’d never.” Kevin whispered, gently embracing his boyfriend. Chanhee buried his head into his chest, clinging on for dear life.

“But I feel so bad. I couldn’t do anything to help. I just left you there. Why did you let me do that?” he begged. “You could have died!”

Biting his lip, Kevin stayed silent. He hadn’t really thought of… dying. It was a risk that he knew of, but had faith that it wouldn’t happen. But if he did die? Then what would happen? Chanhee would be waiting at home, praying for Kevin to return only for him to never do that.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered, stroking Chanhee’s hair. “God, I’m so sorry babe.”

Kevin felt scared to let his boyfriend go. As if he’d disappear. He felt so… fragile, at the moment, with his energy completely gone due to guiding himself home and healing multiple injuries. Chanhee had been through a lot today, and he felt so guilty.

The two of them sat in silence, perched on their couch until Kevin could tell that Chanhee was fast asleep. It didn’t take long at all.

Carefully, he held his wrist, examining his veins. They were so much more prominent than before, and Chanhee was pale, much paler than he usually was. Magic deficiency was dangerous, especially so with such a rare element. Kevin would have to keep a close eye on him for at least a week.

With a choked sob, Kevin held Chanhee tightly, guilt wracking his body. He had never seen his boyfriend so weak or fragile, as if he were just a lifeless doll. It was mainly his fault, but at this point he didn’t know if he was crying because of his failure to protect Chanhee, or because he was so damn tired and delirious. It was probably both.

After calming himself down, his tears all gone and his breathing back to normal, Kevin closed his eyes. It was time for some well earned rest, for the both of them. He passed out practically instantly, his arms still around Chanhee’s torso and his head resting on top of his.

Life was hard, especially with magic.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/teddygirl105)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05)


End file.
